In the Darkness
by Medlockpcp45764883
Summary: Kakashi has a terrible past. He joins ANBU the best of the best Shonobi to hopefully forget it. However then he meets Shizune a medical apprentice who wants to help Kakashi. Kakashi is then given the mission to protect her. Shizune hopes to help Kakashi but has no idea whats wrong with him.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys here's my new story "Lost in the Dark" It's a Kakashi story. It takes place in his ANBU years. So I'd say he's sixteen or fifteen. Something like that. I know he was a teenager when he joined ANBU. I don't think it tells you his age. Well the story. Basically where if Kakashi was to be Shizune's bodyguard because…you'll see. This story will be action and romance. So yeah the pairing is Shizune and Kakashi. I'm surprised that not many people had this pairing in mind. Well anyways hope you enjoy. If you know Kakashi's past you know this story is goanna be dark. Well Read and Review please.

Chapter One: The Blood That Doesn't Leave

Kakashi stood in front of Rin Hidden Mist Ninja completely surrounding them. Kakashi's eyes widened at the numbers. Could he protect Rin when the stakes were this high? He had to; he promised Obito that he would. He pulled up his headband to reveal his Borrowed Sharingan. He drew his ANBU sword and stood at the ready. Rin suddenly placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Kakashi?" She said. "You have to listen to me. The Hidden Mist Village has sealed something terrible in me. If you don't kill me it could destroy the Leaf." "Rin quiet." He said. "You listen to me. I promised Obito I would protect you. I can't and won't kill you. I'll find a way to help you before the plan works." Rin shook her head. "Kakashi the thing they sealed inside me will kill me if someone else takes it out anyways. You also made an oath to the Leaf when you took that headband and if you don't kill me you'll be going back on your word." Kakashi ignored her. He had to focus. The shonobi suddenly began to charge. _Okay._ He thought. _Time to put all that training with the Sharingan to the test. Obito let's do this._ Kakashi had always thought of the Sharingan as Obito. That Obito was with him at all time's cause of the Sharingan. It made him feel safer at times. Kakashi's hands became a blur as he formed handsigns at lightning speed.

Rin's eyes widened at the speed of Kakashi's handsigns. Her eyes couldn't even keep track. Kakashi drew in a deep breath.

"Fire style!" He shouted. "Majesty Destroyer Flame!" He exhaled and a gigantic wall of flame shot towards the Hidden Mist Ninja. They cried out as the flames engulfed hundreds of Shonobi. Kakashi jumped through the air forming handsigns again. "Earth Style Earth Spike Jutsu." He slammed his plams against the ground as he landed in the middle of the army of Ninja and Giant earth spikes shot up in random areas killing more Shonobi. Ninja stared at Kakashi in shock as he formed even more handsigns.

"Lightning Style!" He shouted. "Lightning Hunting Pack." Lightning engulfed his hand and several Lightning wolves shot from his hand and ran in different directions. They ran straight through other Shonobi sending them all convulsing to the ground. Ninja's by then recovered from there shock and charged forward. Kakashi stabbed another then deflected a kunai. His Sharingan made everything go in slow motion. He stabbed kicked punched and did more Ninjutsu killing serval at a time. His plan was working. He was causing so much havoc that the Ninja were focusing on him not on Rin. Now if only he could keep this up until the y where all dead. He recognized a Jonin Ninja and formed three familiar handsigns charging forward.

Electricity sparkled in his right hand making a familiar bird chip sound. "Lightning Blade!" He shouted thrusting his palm forward. Suddenly Rin jumped in the way at the last second. Kakashi's eyes widened. There was no time to react as his hand stabbed Rin straight in the chest going straight through her. Kakashi felt his heart shatter as he saw Rin's look of pain across her face.

"Kakashi…" Rin said. Kakashi felt a tear escape his Sharingan eye. He closed his eyes and went to pull his hand free. Suddenly Rin grabbed her wrist.

"You could have saved me Kakashi." Rin hissed. "But instead you killed me with your own technique. You lied to Obito. You have no right to be a Shonobi. I HATE YOU!" Kakashi's eyes widened. "Rin no you don't understand. I tried to save you." Rin suddenly drew a kunai and plunged it towards Kakashi's Sharingan eye. "I'm taking back that eye you LAIR!

"NO RIN!" Kakashi screamed sitting up in bed. He looked around frantically seeing nothing but his room. He felt himself shaking uncontrollably. He forced himself to calm down. He bent his head and closed his eyes. He opened them and gasped in shock. His right hand was covered with blood! Rin's Blood. Kakashi bolted up and ran to his kitchen turning on the kitchen sink. He ran his hand under water but no matter how much he rubbed his hand the blood was still there.

"It won't wash off." Kakashi said terrified and feeling tears going down his face. "Why won't it wash off?!" Suddenly it disappeared. Kakashi stared down at his hand for a second. Then sighed in relief and anguish. He dried his eyes wiping the tears away. He sat down in the kitchen in chair pulling himself together. Him Kakashi Hattake. ANBU legend, The Copy Ninja, The Sharingan Warrior, The son of the White Fang freaking out over nightmares. Kakashi hated sleep more than anything. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the nightmares. Nightmares of Obito and Rin. He couldn't forgive himself. He never would. He sighed and stood up and walked into his room towards his dresser. He pulled out a black muscle shirt and black jogging pants. Kakashi then grabbed his headband and Shonobi sandals. He grabbed his razor blade and toothbrush. He then grabbed his kunai pouch and walked towards the bathroom. He entered putting the clothes neatly on the counter and placed down his razor and toothbrush. He placed his kunai pouch on top of his clothes.

He walked to the bathroom window and closed the curtains. He then pulled down his cloth mask. He placed it on the counter and saw his reflection. His spiky silver hair that seemed to defy gravity as it struck straight up. Hell it even did that when it rained. His tight jaw and straight nose. His eyes shined with sadness in the mirror. The black and red eye were filled with pain, anger and loneliness. He closed his Sharingan eye. His scar that ran down the eyelid was visible. The scar that made him look more imitating and with his mask off more human. It also was a reminder on what he had failed to do. He pulled of his clothes and stepped into the shower. He pulled the curtain close and turned the nob to the hot and cold water. He sat under the water letting the water wash over his body. Steam filled the bathroom as Kakashi washed his hair. He washed himself thoroughly before turning off the water.

He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He then stepped towards the sink grabbing his razor. He turned on the sink and began applied shaving cream to his face. When he finished shaving he rubbed his face with a towel then began to brush his teeth. He finished and placed on his Black cloth mask. Then he pulled on his boxer and jogging pants. He pulled on his shirt and then sat down on the toilet to pull on his Shonobi sandals. He grabbed his kunai pouch and pulled out his book and attached the pouch to his belt. He then put on his headband and pulled it down to cover his Sharingan eye. He exited the bathroom. He walked towards the front door grabbing his keys off the counter. He stepped outside. The cool dawn air hitting his shoulders and arms. He closed the door and locked it. Then began to make his way to the edge of the village passing shop parks and military buildings. He soon reached his destination. The Shonobi Memorial Stone of Heroes.

Kakashi stopped in front of it and snapped his book closed and placing it in his kunai pouch. He looked down at the stone his eye instantly going to the familiar names. Rin and Obito. He stared then closed his eyes and spoke.

"Hey Obito Rin." He said. "I couldn't sleep so I figured I'd stop by. ANBU has been crazy lately. Then again it always is. Well I found out good news yesterday. Minato-sensei is supposed to become Hokage soon. I'm not surprised at all. He was practically made for the job. I hope you are okay. I wish you guys could be there to see Minato-sensei become Hokage. I'm sorry that you can't be. I know that it's my fault. I'm sorry." He stood back up and sat there staring at the stone. He honestly had no idea how long he'd be there. He didn't care. He wasn't goanna move no matter what. Whatever he had to do today could wait. He sat there staring so still that if someone passed they'd think he was a statue.

Shizune POV

Shizune groaned as she pulled herself from the river to the bank. She had been floating all night. She and her mentor Lady Tsunade had been attacked by a bunch of Hidden Stone Ninja. Shizune had fallen off a cliff into a river with a kunai sticking in her leg and a broken arm and maybe a few cracked ribs. Shizune didn't know where she was. She crawled to a tree and began to apply Medical Ninjutsu to her left arm. She took it and closed her eyes bracing herself. She yanked and screamed in pain as she set her arm back in place. She breathed heavily in pain. She began to apply more Medical Ninjutsu to her arm. She needed something to bandage her leg where the kunai was. She also needed a splint. But unlucky her she didn't have any of these. She needed to get to the hospital. But she didn't even know where she was. She rose to her feet and begun to stumble through the forest. She didn't know how long she had walked before she felt light headed. She forced herself to stay awake and continued to walk. Her sides burned with each step and her leg was throbbing. She soon reached a clearing and collapsed she couldn't walk anymore. She was going to die here. She thought she heard footsteps but couldn't tell _Lady Tsunade._ She thought. _I'm sorry._ Before she passed out.

Kakashi POV

Kakashi stood in front of the stone. He hadn't moved in hours. He suddenly heard a groan and a _thump_! Kakashi turned around to see a woman face first on the ground. Kakashi's visible eye widened as he rushed towards the girl and kneeled down next to her. He checked for a pulse and felt to his relief a heartbeat. However it was faint. He rolled the girl over. He saw that she was a pretty girl with black short hair and a straight nose. He studied her body checking for injuries. He saw her leg was bleeding and her arm was swollen and purple. He picked the girl up gently and rushed to the hospital. She needed Medical Attention. He rushed from the woods and through the crowds and made it to the hospital. He rushed in.

"I need help over her!" He shouted. Doctors and nurses rushed forward. Kakashi passed the girl over to a doctor. "See to it that she survives." The man nodded. "She is in bad shape. However she should live." The doctor then began to bark out orders. Kakashi turned and left. He needed to report this to the Hokage. He'd come back to see if the girl was alright later. It was the least he could do.

Chapter end

Well there your go guys. It doesn't to take a genius to figure out who the girl was. I know that was short compared to my other chapters for my other story but next chapter I'll pay you back. I tried to make Kakashi feelings really show and show his face cause well I think the mask is awesome but I honestly think there has to be a time where he has to takes it off. And the whole shaving thing I know he has to take a mask off to do that and I know that he has to shave at some point unless he has like a beard under that mask… that would be weird. So Shizune is separated from Tsunade so… yeah that's how Kakashi and she meet basically. Obviously, But I hope you enjoyed. I'm goanna do the second chapter now. So you'll have two chapters. I'm goanna start the story about Cloud and Lightning soon but it's goanna be awhile so. But read and review please. Later.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys heres the second chapter to "Lost in the Dark". Of course I haven't gotten reviews yet cause I wrote this one before even posting the story so. I hope people like this one. I mean I'd hate to write this then get nothing. But those who are new to me and like this story. Be sure to check out my other story which is going pretty good right now. "The Black Fang". Those who already know me and just want to check out this story welcome back guys. Well it is goanna be awhile before I post my other story. The one with Cloud and Lightning. I'm checking out their storylines. I knew Cloud's but it's been so long since I've played Fantasy Seven that I want to make sure it is right. Also I don't know too much about Lightning's background. But anyways its goanna be called "Mercenary" Be on the lookout.

Chapter Two: Kakashi's New Mission.

Kakashi stood in front of The Third Hokage, Sarutobi having just finished reporting the strange appearance of the girl he brought in. Hiruzen took a drag from his pipe a frown on his face.

"You say she was in critical condition?" Hiruzen asked. Kakashi nodded. "Yes Lord Hokage. She had a stab wound to the leg. A broken arm and maybe a few cracked ribs. By the looks of it I'd say Shonobi attacked her." Hiruzen sighed. "From which village that is the question." He said. "I hope it wasn't ours." Kakashi shook his head. "Lord Hokage her clothes were wet I'd say she came from the river not far from the cemetery." Hiruzen exhaled smoke coming out through his nose. Whoever this girl was she was lucky to be alive. She obviously was a Ninja. No civilian would have escaped from a Shonobi alive. Hiruzen was at a loss of what to do. This girl was being hunted by the looks of it. That could cause danger to the Leaf. However Hiruzen could not just stand by and let whoever was after her get her. He looked back up at Kakashi coming to his decision.

"Kakashi I have a mission for you." He said. Kakashi nodded. "I'm ready Lord Hokage." Hiruzen sighed. "Kakashi your mission is very simple. You are to keep watch over the girl and protect her. You are to make her feel at home to the village. Whatever you have to do keep her in this village. Whoever is after her won't I assume has no idea she is here. So let's keep it that way. Do you understand?" Kakashi nodded. "Yes Lord Hokage." He said. Hiruzen nodded. "Well Kakashi your dismissed, But Kakashi." Kakashi turned. "Find out who is after her." Kakashi nodded and left. He should go visit the girl. He was supposed to protect her. However he was also supposed to make her feel at home. He didn't know how to do that. Kakashi was good with girls. Most girls he passed would swoon and fall at his feet. Kakashi never took advantage of that though. It always really annoyed him honestly. These girls didn't know anything about him. So he tended to avoid them. So really he was okay with girls but never really tried to go around getting numbers.

He figured he'd just extend an offer of friendship and help her get settled. First thing first though. He had to integrate her and let her know that he was to protect her. He didn't want her to think he was a crazy stalker just following her around. He wanted to help. He walked down the street and pulled out his book. "Icha Icha Paradise Volume 3" He made his way to the hospital. He reached the tall building and stepped in. He had been with the Hokage for an hour. Whatever treatment the girl had gotten should be done by now. He approached the desk and closed his book placing it in his kunai pouch. The lady looked up and gave him a smile.

"How can I help you?" She asked. Kakashi gave her his famous eye smile. "Well." He said. "I brought in a patient that was in pretty bad shape an hour ago. I was wondering if she was alright and I need permission to see her." The lady's eyes widened. "Oh you're talking about the girl that was brought in an hour ago. She was in bad shape but we fixed her up. She is asleep. Room 369 but I don't know if she is allowed visitors." Kakashi frowned. "Well I'm under Hokage's orders. So I'm goanna have to ask for you to bend that rule." The girl nodded quickly. "Oh the Hokage's orders. Well like I said Room 369 go on in should be on the second floor." Kakashi nodded and made his way down the hallway. He walked up the stairs to the second floor. He walked down the hall passing doors until he spotted Room 369.

He walked towards it and stepped inside. He recognized the girl easily. She was asleep and hooked up to and IV. She had her right arm in a splint and was covered with a blanket. Kakashi grabbed a chair and sat down next to the bed pulling out his book. He began to read. He don't know how long he sat there before the girl stirred. Kakashi watched her from the corner of his eye as she looked around the room then at him. Her black eyes widened. She went to sit up.

"I wouldn't do that." Kakashi said without looking up. "You're in pretty bad shape. You shouldn't move. You're safe here." Kakashi closed his book and looked at her. She was studying him and stopped at his headband.

"I'm at the Hidden Leaf Village aren't I?" She asked. Kakashi nodded. "You've been here before?" He asked. She nodded. "I grew up here. I'm a Ninja of the Hidden Leaf to." Kakashi's eyes widened at this. "What's your name?" He asked. "Shizune." She said. "I left under Lady Tsunade. I'm not rouge." Kakashi nodded. "I didn't say you were. Now Shizune tell me what happened to you. Where is Tsunade?" Shizune suddenly looked worried. "You mean you haven't heard anything from her?" She asked. Kakashi shook his head. "If I had I would have known who you were. Now who did this to you?" Shizune sighed. "We were attacked by Shonobi of the Stone. There were loads of them Chunin rank or higher. They came for Tsunade and me hoping to get revenge for the last war. I put up as much of a fight as I could. They outnumbered us though. I fell off a cliff and now here I am."

Kakashi felt anger fill his system. The Hidden Stone? The Hokage wouldn't be happy about this either. They must have wanted some glory. So they tried to take out one of the Sannin and Shizune was attacked. This was a crime of international Shonobi law. This could start a war.

"What's your name?" Shizune asked. Kakashi looked at her. "I'm Kakashi Hattake." He said. Shizune gave a small smile. "Kakashi huh?" She said. "It's nice to meet you." Kakashi gave her his eye smile. "Likewise Shizune." He said. "I have orders to watch you. So I'm afraid I won't be leaving. Also you're not to leave the village. Hokage's orders. Well get word out to Tsunade and have her informed you're alright. You should rest." Shizune nodded. "Thank you." She said. "However I don't feel like sleeping." Kakashi looked at her. "Suite yourself." Kakashi said. "Are you hungry?" He asked. She nodded. "A little bit." Kakashi nodded and pressed the nurse button. "Well let's let the doctors know you're awake and ready to eat." Shizune nodded.

A doctor entered. Kakashi gave him a smile. "She's hungry." The doctor nodded. "Okay I'll tell the nurse to get her something. I'll be right back." He left the room. Kakashi took out his book and began to read. He felt Shizune studying him.

"How old are you?" She asked. Kakashi turned to look at her. "Fifteen why do you ask?" He answered. Shizune's eyes widened. "Fifteen and you're in ANBU." Kakashi looked down. Sure enough his ANBU tattoo was there. This girl was observant.

"Yes." He said. "I'm captain to be honest." He said. Shizune's eyes widened. "But to be a captain of ANBU you have to be a…" She stopped there. Kakashi knew what she was goanna say. You have to be a Jonin. "I am a Jonin." He said. Her eyes widened. "Fifteen and already a Jonin." She said. "I'm impressed." Kakashi turned to look at her. "What is your rank?" He asked. She looked at him. "I'm a Chunin." She said. "Lady Tsunade says I have the skills of a Jonin though." She said with a hint of pride in her voice. Kakashi gave a small smile under his mask. "I take it you really respect Tsunade huh?" He asked. She nodded. "Of course. She took me in after my father died. She trained me in Medical Ninjutsu and taught me combat. Who knows where I'd be if it wasn't for her." Kakashi nodded. "I can see why you respect her." He said. Shizune studied him.

"What about you?" She asked. "Who where you trained by?" She asked. Kakashi sighed. He was proud of who had taught him. But he didn't like thinking about his old team. "I was trained by Minato Namikaze." He said. Shizune's mouth fell open. "The Yellow Flash?" She asked. Kakashi nodded. "That's right." Shizune stared. "Of course why didn't I see it before?" She muttered. Kakashi looked at her. She blushed. "Uhh well I should have known with the name Kakashi who you were." She said. "You're the Copy Ninja. You're considered a Shonobi Hero of the Third Shonobi war." Kakashi flinched. Shizune stared at him. Kakashi sighed struggling to keep his emotions in check.

"Your facts are wrong." He said. "I'm afraid I'm no hero. So please don't call me one." Shizune's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" Kakashi sighed. "Nothing." He said. "Just don't call me a hero." Shizune stared. The door opened. Kakashi turned grateful for the interruption to see the doctor pushing a tray cart with food in. The doctor pushed the cart to the side.

"Before you eat." He said. "I need to examine you now that you're awake." Shizune nodded. The doctor turned to Kakashi. "The Hokage is outside the room. He wishes to speak with you." Kakashi nodded. He stood and left the room. He saw the Hokage waiting for him.

"Lord Hokage." He said. The Hokage nodded. "Well Kakashi what have you gotten from the girl?" Kakashi sighed. "Her name is Shizune. She is a Ninja of the Hidden Leaf to." The Hokage's eyes widened. "Really?" He said. "Tsunade's pupil. Did she say what happened?" Kakashi nodded. "Yes. They were attacked by Hidden Stone Shonobi and Shizune was injured and fell in a river. That was how she got here. However she doesn't know what happened to Tsunade." Hiruzen sighed with worry.

"Let's hope Tsunade is alright." He said. "Kakashi I want you to keep up on your mission. Tsunade would kill me if anything happened to Shizune." Kakashi nodded. "Yes Lord Hokage." Hiruzen nodded and left. Kakashi sighed and walked back towards the room.

Shizune's POV

Shizune watched feeling slightly guilty as Kakashi left the room. What had she said? She hadn't meant to upset him. The doctor then stepped forward chuckling softly as he took her temperature and her blood pressure. Shizune looked at him blankly.

"What is it?" She asked. "Just that that man would be here so quickly to check on you." The doctor said. "He was the one who brought you in here. He saved your life." Shizune stared. "He did?" The doctor nodded. "Yep." He said as he undid her binding for the blood pressure a look of satisfaction on his face. "I'm surprised really. What with the rumors I've heard of Kakashi Hattake. I can't really picture him saving someone. Then again you can't believe everything you hear. He obviously is a good man." Shizune pondered this as he checked her heart beat and looked at her arm and leg. What did he mean? She knew ANBU were supposed to put aside feelings better than any other Shonobi but where actually quite friendly people on the outside of their job. She had meet a few over the years. They seemed alright to her. She would have to ask Kakashi. She wondered why he didn't tell her he saved her. She defiantly was curious with the silver haired Ninja. However one thing had caught her attention the most. She saw the lonely look in his eyes she used to have after her father Dan died. She wanted to help.

Chapter End.

Well there you go. I hope you like it so far. Before people ask. I looked up the complete backstory of Shizune and Dan I from what I read is he uncle but took her in. So I'm not making that up. But there will be a lot of action in this. I mean Kakashi is ANBU. Well I really like action. So I'm happy. But I will only write two chapters at a time for all three of my stories so. This Is all your goanna get for now. I hope you enjoyed. It will be a week or two before I update again. Well later read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Man I feel like a liar here. I keep telling you'll something but change my mind. I'm really bored so I decided to do another chapter for "Lost In The Dark". So now you guys got three chapters instead of two. Your welcome. Just kidding. But anyways like I said last chapter no reviews yet cause I haven't posted story so. I hope you enjoy Read and Review please.

Chapter Three: Shizune's New Home

It had been a week since Shizune had been at the hospital. She was supposed to be released today. Kakashi was coming to get her. He said he needed to take care of a few things but would be there eventually. Which meant he would be their two hours after she was released. That was one of Kakashi's bad habits. He was always late even when he set the time. She had learned that two days ago. Kakashi had told her he'd be back tomorrow at nine. He showed up at eleven.

His excuse was. "Sorry. I got lost on the road of life." Shizune could tell that was a lie but didn't push it. She just asked him to be a little faster next time. Kakashi had agreed and showed up even later. Still Shizune enjoyed his company.

Kakashi had been coming around every day. Shizune was glad for the company. Kakashi would talk to her and bring her food and board games to entertain her and him. She had yet to beat him at Shogi. She had gotten to know Kakashi. He was smart funny and kind. He had told her a little bit about his childhood. He hadn't said much about his past though. Shizune had noted that. She had explained a lot about her past. Her father Dan. What it was like to be a Ninja for her. Growing up with the legendary Tsunade. Kakashi had paid attention. He was a good listener even when he looked like he wasn't listening. She enjoyed his company. He was a good friend.

However she didn't know that much about him. He never really talked about himself. She had tried asking him some questions. She would get the same reaction she got when she called him a hero. He would stiffen or flinch and change the subject. She wondered what had happened to him that was so bad. She felt sorry for him and wished she could help.

The doctor walked in breaking her out of her thoughts. He had a wheelchair with him. He walked towards her giving her a smile.

"Shizune." He said. "You're a medical Nin you know the procedures so let's get this going." Shizune nodded. She stood and the doctor examined her arm and leg one last time. He nodded satisfied. Shizune had healed her arm herself. She should be able to use it. She knew she shouldn't put strain on it too much though.

Shizune pulled out her IV. The doctor handed her her old clothes. They were clean and Shizune was glad to be able to get out of this robe. The doctor left the room and Shizune changed. She pulled on her black robe shirt. She pulled on black jeans and placed on her Shonobi sandals. She walked back to the door and opened it. The doctor smiled at her as she walked to the wheelchair and sat down.

"Well Shizune." He said. "I hope you enjoyed your stay." Shizune laughed. "Who enjoys staying at the hospital?" She asked. Doctor Norte laughed. "True. Let me put it this way then. I hope you enjoyed your treatment." Shizune smiled. "I feel better." She said. "So I suppose I did." The doctor smiled as he wheeled her through the hospital and out the door. Shizune couldn't help but look around hopefully as she stood from the wheelchair. As she had thought. There was no Kakashi. She huffed in annoyance and bid the doctor goodbye. She turned around to leave and bumped straight into Kakashi. She fell backwards but Kakashi caught her.

"Shizune what am I going to do with you?" Kakashi asked with a shake of his head. "You just got out of the hospital and look at you. Already about to fall over." Shizune gave him a glare and stuck her tongue out childishly at him. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Well." He said. "Ready to go." She nodded. Kakashi smiled. "Good come on." She followed him through the crowds happily chatting with him. Well she was doing most of the talking but Kakashi was listening and commenting.

"So." She said. "Where's your apartment?" She asked. The Hokage had ordered that Shizune stay with Kakashi until Lady Tsunade got word and came to get her. Lady Tsunade hadn't sent a message which was causing Shizune to worry. Kakashi looked at her.

"Well first things first I need to get you clothes." He said. "So I'm afraid where goanna have to go shopping first." Shizune sighed. "Kakashi you can't keep spending money on me." She said. "You've already done enough." She said. Kakashi gave her his eye smile.

"Well do you have any money for clothes?" He asked. Shizune sighed he had won. "Well then." Kakashi said. "Now that that's settled let's go." Kakashi led her to a clothes store.

Kakashi POV

Shizune was currently in the changing room trying on some clothes she had picked out. Kakashi had been worried that Shizune was goanna take hours like most girls he knew would. However she surprised him by picking simple easy clothes. Kakashi was relived and wasn't that surprised. She really didn't seem like that type of girl. Luckily. Shizune came out with the bundle of clothes.

"They fit." She said. Kakashi nodded. "Is that all you need?" Kakashi asked. She nodded. Kakashi led her to the counter and paid $300 Ryo. His wallet wasn't as empty as he thought it would be. He helped carry the bags and made his way out of the store and began to walk towards his apartment. They reached the building and climbed two floors up. Kakashi placed the bags down and took out his keys. He unlocked the door and opened it. Picking up the bags he walked to the couch and placed them down. Shizune did a twirl taking in his neat apartment.

"Wow." She said. Kakashi turned to look at her. "What?" He asked. "Well I was expecting a mess." Shizune said with a smirk. Kakashi rolled his eyes. "I like it clean. I know where to find everything." Shizune nodded. "Alright." He said. "Let me show you around." He began to lead her through the apartment showing her the kitchen and his room. Then he walked down the hall to the spare bedroom.

"Here." He said. "Is your room." He opened the door.

Shizune POV

Shizune stepped in and saw a room with white walls. There was a desk in one corner a bed and a dresser in the other. And too different doors on opposite sides of the room. "That door is the closet." Kakashi said pointing to the left. "The other is the bathroom. Well I'll let you get settled. I'll make us some lunch then I got to go." Shizune looked at him. "Go where?" She asked disappointed that they wouldn't get to hang out.

"I got ANBU mission today." He said. "I should be back sometime later tonight. Late tonight. So you will have to make your own dinner." Shizune nodded. Kakashi left the room. Shizune sighed. She hoped he'd be back soon. She didn't want anything to happen to him. She owed him to much. To be honest Kakashi was her first friend she could really talk to in a long time. She wondered why Kakashi didn't share more with her? She sighed and began to unpack.

Kakashi POV

Kakashi sighed as he cooked some ramen noodles for lunch. He didn't really feel like cooking a meal. It was lunch and honestly he had to prepare for his mission. As the noodles where on the stove he walked into his own room. He began to pack some clothes and spare supplies for the mission. He grabbed his ANBU mask and placed it in the pack. He then pulled on his gray ANBU vest. He took off his headband and laid it on his bedside table. He then left the room. He placed his backpack on the couch then walked into the kitchen. He stirred the noodles and added pepper to it. He sat back down and pulled out his book. Shizune walked in. She stared at him. Kakashi looked up.

"What is it?" He asked confused. Shizune blushed. "Nothing." She said. Kakashi looked at her but nodded. She took a step towards him a look of confusion on her face. She was making him a little nervous. He looked up again and gave her a questioning look.

"Sorry." Shizune said. "But I'm confused." Kakashi looked at her. "About what?" He asked. "Well." She said. "Why do you wear a mask?" Kakashi smirked under his mask. "Well." He said. "I just do." Shizune stared then suddenly looked nervous. "Could I see what is under the mask?" Kakashi laughed. "Well should have known you'd ask eventually. Your always so dang curious." Shizune blushed. "Well you don't tell me anything." She said. Kakashi rolled his eye. "Well I don't see a reason to." He said. "Besides my past is not a door that you can open." Shizune sighed. "I wish you would trust me." She muttered. Kakashi sighed. "Shizune." He said. "I do trust you. I just don't want to talk about my past. It's not something I enjoy talking about. Maybe I'll tell you one day. Just be patient." Shizune nodded but said nothing.

Kakashi stood and went to the noodles which were now boiling. He grabbed two bowls and set one in front of Shizune. He grabbed chopsticks and handed her a pair. She took them. Kakashi took his and split his apart. He noted that Shizune was staring. He smirked under his mask and did a quick couple of handsigns under the table. He reached up to his mask. He pulled it down… Suddenly there was a shatter causing Shizune too tear her eyes away from Kakashi to see a glass cup shattered into pieces. She stared then remembered what she had been hoping to see and turned to see Kakashi with his mask back up with an empty bowl.

"That was filling." He said. Shizune looked back towards the glass on the floor to curse it… Only to see it wasn't there. Shizune stared then turned to Kakashi with a glare. Kakashi gave her an innocent look.

"What?" He asked. She glared. "Did you have to put me under a Genjustu?" She asked. Kakashi laughed. "Yes I did." He said with a eye smile. "You'll see my face eventually." She stared. "Really?" She asked. Kakashi nodded. "Yep but eventually is not today." He said. She sighed and began to eat. When she finished Kakashi stood and made a cross handsign.

"Shadow Clone Justu." He said. There was a poof of smoke. "The clone will watch you tonight." He said. He walked towards the door. Shizune stood.

"Kakashi wait." She said. He turned and she pulled him into a hug. Kakashi's eyes widened. He blushed but wrapped his arms around her. "Be safe." She said. Kakashi nodded. "I'll be fine." He promised. He pulled away and gave her an eye smile. He then turned and opened the door then leaped away. Kakashi sighed as he jumped in the direction of the ANBU headquarters. He could still smell her hair. It smelled like strawberries. Kakashi tried to forget it but all he could think about on the way to ANBU was how tightly she gripped him. Kakashi felt a sudden flow of warmth into his heart. He couldn't explain but Kakashi felt better than he had in a long time. Kakashi was glad Shizune was waiting at home for him. He was glad to have something to look forward to.

Awww. Lol Yeah Kakashi is starting to like Shizune . Well hope you enjoy. Next is goanna be an ANBU mission. Well hoped you enjoyed. Read and Review. Later.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys here's another chapter for "Lost In the Dark" I hope you enjoy. This is an Anbu chapter. So really action going on. If you like this story be sure to check out my other story "The Black Fang" and "Not The Only One" There great in my opinion. Hope you enjoy. Read and Review please.

Chapter Four: The Deed That Can't be Forgotten

Kakashi Hattake kneeled in front of the Head of ANBU…Danzo. Danzo regarded Kakashi with a calm expression. Kakashi took off his wolf mask and met Danzo's stare. There were serval rumors about Danzo. How he was a cruel Shonobi. He was someone to fear and was mad. Kakashi thought all these rumors were true. How could someone lead ANBU and not go mad. ANBU pulled off the dirtiest and cruelest jobs of all Shonobi. If Danzo wasn't mad and cruel then Kakashi was a saint.

"Kakashi." Danzo said drawing Kakashi's full attention. "It has come to my attention that you have someone living with you now." It wasn't a question it was a statement. Kakashi cursed silently. If Danzo thought Shizune was a burden that would get in the way of Kakashi's work… well Danzo would do anything to get rid of the burden. Kakashi wouldn't allow that. He would kill Danzo before that happened.

"Yes Lord Danzo." Kakashi said. "However that is none of your concern and I'll give you some advice to not get yourself involved with her." Serval ANBU guards tensed some reaching for swords. Kakashi knew it was practically suicide to talk to the head of ANBU like that. However he would stand his ground. Shizune was under his guard and there was no way her death would happen as long as Kakashi lived. Danzo regarded Kakashi with a curious expression. Then he waved his hand. The ANBU guards shot forward. Kakashi drew his blade and deflected one sword and ducked under another. He then formed some handsigns. One ANBU officer swung down at Kakashi and sliced into his throat. Kakashi collapsed in a puddle of water. They all looked up to see Kakashi behind Danzo with a kunai to his throat.

"Don't go near her Danzo." He said his voice deadly calm. "I know how powerful you are and your little secret on all the bandages on your arm and face. I don't know how you came to possess so many Sharingan however they will not help you in a fight against me. You know this. My Sharingan is more mature then all of yours. You will not lay a hand on her unless you want the Hokage to know your _secret."_ Danzo gave a frown. Kakashi knew in this moment he had the leader of ANBU beat… for now anyways.

"I have no idea how you possess that information Kakashi." Danzo said. "However I have no intentions to harm Shizune. I'm just making sure you have your priorities straight. It'd be a shame to have you a great Shonobi to fall for feelings. Then I would have to take action. Know this Kakashi if I see that the girl is causing you to fail in your career and make you lose the light in your Sharingan. I will not hesitate to take care of your eye and the girl."

Kakashi put pressure on Danzo's throat. "If you touch her." He said. "I will not hesitate to kill you myself. It is my mission to protect her and if you decide to harm her. Then I'd have to harm you. One thing Danzo. Never threaten my life or the lives of people I care about. Next time I won't be so… nice about it." Danzo smirked. "Then we are at an agreement." He said. "Now Kakashi to talk about your mission." Kakashi placed the kunai up and the guards surrounded him. Danzo waved his hand and they slowly placed up their weapons. Kakashi walked around the desk to kneel in front of Danzo.

"You will be doing a solo assassination mission." Danzo said. "There is a certain Shonobi that has we believe to be spying on the Leaf. We believe the Shonobi to be a Mist ninja. This ninja has gathered Intel on all Shonobi and even the ANBU headquarters. He is believed to be heading for the Mist tonight. You are to stop him and destroy his Intel. Leave no traces. Do you understand?" Kakashi nodded. Danzo tossed him a file. Kakashi picked it up. He opened it. It read.

 _Sakuto Rigato_

 _Blood Type: B_

 _Age: 25_

 _Height: 6'5_

 _Weight: 230 pounds_

 _Appearance: Brown hair and blue eyes. Has a tattoo of a dragon on his right shoulder._

 _Rank: Jonin_

 _Village: The Mist_

 _Ninjutsu level: B_

 _Taijutsu level: A_

 _Genjutsu level: B_

 _Kenjutsu level: A_

 _Funjutsu level: C_

 _Other Attributes: Was a general for the Third Shonobi War. Has a bounty of 15,000 Ryo on his head. Is a master spy. Carries a large axe._

Kakashi stared down at the file. This was not goanna be an easy fight. Kakashi knew not to underestimate an opponent by his file. He looked back up at Danzo.

"He'll be dealt with Lord Danzo." He said. Danzo nodded. "Then you're dismissed Kakashi." Kakashi stood and grabbed his mask and sword. He put on his mask and placed his sword in its scabbard. He then left the room. Two ANBU followed as an escort. Kakashi smirked. He made his way through the ANBU headquarters. The headquarters were dark pretty much no light. ANBU guards leaned against the walls all at the ready. There were many doors that led to many different rooms some empty others filled. The place was practically a maze. It was a security precaution. It was to make it hard for enemy Shonobi to find anything if attacked. Kakashi made it to the exit and left and walked up the underground path and up through the secret entrance that led up into a cave. The door disappeared the minute Kakashi closed it.

He left the cave and jumped through the woods. There was only one way you could go to leave the mist without getting seen. It was a path through the forest that led to a cliff. The cliff had a long river and could be used to escape silently without a trace. He made it their in no time. He bit hid thumb drawing blood. He then made some handsigns.

"Summoning Jutsu." He said. There was a poof of smoke and a small brown dog stood in front of him. "What's up?" Pakkun said calmly. Kakashi gave a small smile to Pakkun then he remembered he was wearing his ANBU mask.

"Pakkun I need you to keep an eye out for an unfamiliar scent heading this way." Pakkun nodded. "Leave it to me." He said. Kakashi nodded and sat down. He reached into his kunai pouch and felt to see he had plenty of kunai and shirikun. He then pulled out his book "Icha Icha Paradise Volume Three and began to read. Kakashi had just finished reading the last chapter again when Pakkun tensed and made a sniffing noise. Kakashi looked at him.

"You smell something?" He asked. Pakkun nodded. "Yeah and I don't like this scent." He said. "It has a nasty smell to it." Kakashi nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." He said. "You better be going Pakkun." Pakkun nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi stood and placed his book into his pouch. He then stood in the middle of the clearing. He sniffed the air to see Pakkun was right the smell was heading towards them fast. Soon a man with brown hair and blue eyes and a giant axe on his back jumped into the clearing. Kakashi recognized him from the file immediately. The man stared at Kakashi then laughed.

"I knew they had found out about me." He said. "However I never thought they'd send a kid to kill me." Kakashi smirked. He reached for his mask and pulled it off his face. He looked the man in the face. "I think you'll realize I'm more than enough to kill you." He said. "You must be this Sakuto that I've heard about." Sakuto smirked. "You could say that." He said. "What's your name kid?" Kakashi gave him an eye smile. "My names not important." He said. "Let's get this over with." He then drew his ANBU blade.

The man smirked and pulled out a large axe. "Alright kid you got guts I'll give you that." He said. "I do have things to do though so as a reward I'll kill you quickly." Kakashi smirked but said nothing. He charged forward and threw three kunai. Sakuto deflected the kunai off his blade. Kakashi formed some handsigns and tossed some shirikun. The shirikun multiplied and serval shirikun flew at Sakuto. Sakuto smirked and formed some handsigns.  
"Fire Style." He said. "Flame Wheel Jutsu!" A large Flame wheel shot at the shirikun. The shirikun were engulfed by the flames. The flames shot at Kakashi next. Kakashi formed some handsigns. He tunneled underground straight towards Sakuto. He shot up and grabbed Sakuto by the ankles. Sakuto smirked and swung his axe at the hands. There was a puff of smoke. Sakuto's eyes widened. Kakashi then jumped out of the ground directly behind him, His hand in a tiger seal.

"Fire Style!" He shouted. "Fire Ball Jutsu!" He exhaled a large fire ball at Sakuto. Sakuto jumped up to avoid it, only to see another Kakashi heading straight towards him his hand sparkling in electricity that was giving off a bird chirp sound.

"Lightning Blade!" Kakashi shouted thrusting his hand forward. Rin's eyes widened in fear. Kakashi's eyes widened it wasn't Sakuto who he was about to kill it was Rin?! Kakashi shut down his chakra and pulled his palm back. Suddenly Sakuto was there again with a look of surprise on his face. His eyes narrowed and he swung his axe at Kakashi. Kakashi brought up his blade to deflect it. Sakuto kicked Kakashi to the ground. Kakashi landed and there was a _Crash_! There was an explosion of dust. The dust disappeared and there sat Kakashi a look of pain on his face. He sat up and immediately gasped in pain. _Dammit_. He thought. _My ribs._ Sakuto landed in front of Kakashi. He stepped towards Kakashi a look of pity on his face.

"That was some plan you had." He said. "Honestly I thought you had me. However you hesitated and hesitation leads to vulnerability. You know kid I'm impressed however your ANBU years are obviously coming back to haunt you." Kakashi stared. "What are you talking about?" He asked. Sakuto sighed. "When you went to kill me you had a look of guilt and fear on your face. It was the look of a man who is haunted by the past. Not a good thing for a Shonobi to have." Kakashi stared in surprise then stood up. "What does it matter?" He asked. "It won't happen again. I'm goanna kill you." Sakuto shook his head. Kakashi charged forward ignoring the pain. He drew a kunai and swung. Sakuto deflected and swiped at Kakashi. Kakashi bent backwards to avoid it and formed three familiar handsigns.

Lightning sparkled into his hand and he thrusted his palm at the axe. His hand hit the blade causing it to shatter like glass. Sakuto eyes widened. Kakashi then grabbed the shaft and pulled Sakuto forward and thrusted his palm forward electricity sparkling. He hit him square in the chest his hand going through the skin and bone like butter. Sakuto's eyes widened. Kakashi pulled his hand free and Sakuto fell forward gasping in pain.

"You have done well." Sakuto said. "You are a strong Shonobi. However you let your past haunt you. You will get yourself killed if you don't learn to forgive yourself." Kakashi looked down at the man.  
"You went easy." He said. "Why?" Sakuto gave a smile. "Simple." He said. "My village would use the information to start a war with the Leaf. Then other villages would attack and serval innocents well be slaughtered. I can't allow that. All that bloodshed and pain and hatred. For what? My village would attack and serval would be killed. All for power. I can't allow that. You were a worthy oppent. Don't let the past haunt you. It will kill you. Farewell kid and thank you.

"You were a true Shonobi." He said. "Giving advice to even your enemies. You were a great warrior. Not just thinking of you land but others as well. Forgive me for having to kill you." Kakashi then did a handsign and Sakuto's body burst into blue chakra flames. Kakashi turned and buried the axe shaft and every black metal crystal. He then left. There was no trace. The mission was complete.

Chapter end

Well hope you enjoyed. Read and Review please. Well later.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi I'm Medlock's brother and I'm afraid he is in a hospital so he won't be able to write. He told me to tell you all he's sorry. He wanted to keep his promises but he is hurt. He'll be fine soon but it'll take some time before he's back and I can't promise he'll be back at all. Honestly I hope you all don't decide to be jerks about it. I've read reviews to his story so please don't be negative. I doubt he wants to get out of the hospital and read something telling him to die. However I know how fans are over things. But to those who kept supporting him I thank you on his behalf. He really wants to be an author in fact he has applied for serval colleges with great writing programs. So I hope you continue to support him. Thank you for supporting him. I hope you all will understand. He apologized to you all and asked me to do this. So I did. Well I hope you all have good lives. He told me he still wants to write so don't worry he told me he wants to continue. But he is fine, don't worry about that. He just needs to heal. I hope all of you have good lives. Please try to understand. He'll contact you about his stories soon. But if he doesn't don't blame him. Well that's it. Don't be mad at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I'm back. I'm feeling better. I got in a car crash. A drunk driver came and hit my side and flipped me. I cracked two ribs broke my leg and well glass in my arm. It wasn't fun. I'm still in a leg cast and bandages. But I have my hands and can write. So thanks for all the support I really appreciate it. Thanks guys. I feel bad it's been to long since I updated this particular story. I'll finish it I plan to I promise. Thanks to those who waited. Let's get started.

Chapter 5: Relying on Help

Kakashi slowly opened his bedroom window. The Shinobi Sakuto had really done a number on him. The man was a true Shinobi. If he had used all of his power he could've killed Kakashi. He had showed mercy putting aside his village for the innocent lives that would be lost if he seceded the village. He had given up fame and glory for the sake of others. He was a great man and ninja. Kakashi was angry he had to kill a man like that. He climbed through the window and let out a yelp as he felt an intense pain to his ribs. The large cut on his back flared like a fire. He groaned trying to keep his voice down.

He scolded himself lightly. He didn't need to wake Shizune. He sat down on the bed and groaned in pain. He raised his hands in front of him and released the Shadow clone that was in the living room making sure no ninja came. He groaned from exhaustion. He looked at his clock to see it was three a.m.

 _Guess I should get a shower._ He thought. He stood up and went into the bathroom. He started the shower and undressed. He climbed in the shower and washed his hair and body making sure he wouldn't come out smelling like blood and sweat. He let out another yelp as he turned to grab the soap and the water hit his cut. He really hated his job.

Shizune POV

Shizune slowly opened her eyes hearing a slight noise. She sat up and looked around and then heard water running.

Was Kakashi back? She hoped so she hadn't been able to sleep. She had been worrying about him too much to sleep. She sat up and walked to the door. She was in her PJs but wanted to make sure he was okay. She walked to Kakashi's room and saw his bathroom door closed with the light on and the shower running. She walked to the door and raised her hand and knocked.

"Kakashi?" She called. "You okay?" The water suddenly turned off.  
"Shizune?" Kakashi called back. "You should be asleep." Shizune let out a small sigh of relief. At least he was here. "I couldn't sleep." She said. "I was worried. Are you okay?" She asked again. Kakashi at first didn't answer then she heard some shuffling. Kakashi opened the door his mask back on his face his ninja pants on but shirtless.

Shizune blushed he had some muscles. She shook her head clearing her thoughts.  
"You okay?" She asked again. Kakashi looked at her. "I'm fine." He said then suddenly groaned. He fell to his knees as he felt his back exploded in pain. Shizune gasped and knelt down her hands on his shoulders.

She forced herself to calm down she had to help. "Kakashi get on your bed and lay down. I need to treat your injuries." Kakashi let out a small chuckle. "Funny." He said. "Earlier I was hoping you wouldn't find out about this. Just my luck." He stood up and she helped him to her bed.

"You shouldn't hide your injuries from me." She muttered angrily. "I'm a medical nin. Don't be stupid and not want help." Kakashi smiled underneath his mask and laid down on his front the cut bare to see to Shizune. Shizune stared in surprise. What had done this to him? What type of mission did he do? She snapped out of it and then softly and gently laid her hand on his cut. Her hand lit up in a light green color as she applied her medical jutsu chakra. Kakashi groaned as the cut slowly closed off fully healed and the pain vanished.

Shizune sighed in relief. "Do you hurt anywhere else?" She asked. Kakashi rolled over groaning as his ribs flared. "Well my ribs aren't doing so well right now." Kakashi said with a chuckle. Shizune sighed then laid her hands on Kakashi's bare chest. She blushed slightly but concentrated on her work. Her chakra flared and then Kakashi groaned as he felt his cracked ribs being pushed into around till they were back to where they needed to be. He was pretty sure if he was cut open the crack in his ribs would have vanished.

Kakashi let out a amused laugh. Shizune stared down at him with a confused look. "Did you hit your head too?" She asked. Kakashi laughed. "No." He said. "I'm sure my heads fine… Thanks Shizune." She smiled. "Of course." Kakashi slowly sat up. Surprisingly he felt no pain at all.  
"I'm impressed." Kakashi said. "I don't feel any pain at all anymore. That's some medical jutsu you got there Shizune." Shizune blushed from the praise. "Well I was taught by Lady Tsunade." She said. "It's kind of what should be expected. Compared to her I'm not that great."

Kakashi laughed. "Course you'd say that." Kakashi said. "Well I think we need some rest. I defiantly do. We can go out to do something tomorrow. Right now I feel like I'm about to pass out." Shizune nodded. "Okay well goodnight Kakashi." She said slightly disappointed. She had hoped to hang out. Plus she doubted she could sleep she was still worried about him. His eyes looked incredibly sad. Like he had done something awful. She looked at him for another second. Kakashi looked at her with a slightly concerned expression.

"You okay Shizune?" He asked. Shizune nodded. "I should ask you that question." She said. Kakashi gave her an eye smile. "Well thanks to you I'm great." Shizune shook her head.  
"That's not what I meant." She said. "Kakashi what happened on your mission?" She asked. Kakashi's visible eye widened. He sighed. "I'm fine Shizune." He said. "I can't tell you anyways. Top secret mission." Shizune sighed. "Well okay…" She said then added. "I know you're not fine."

Kakashi slowly looked at her then closed his eyes. He growled trying to control his emotions. The one thing he always struggled with. Kakashi tried to sort out his emotions but then he couldn't. Shizune had wrapped her arms around him and the dam suddenly broke. Tears started to flow out of eyes. He couldn't stop it he sobbed quietly. Shizune stroked his back and hair trying her best to make him feel better. Kakashi felt all his emotions that he tried so hard to keep inside of him flowing out.

He never felt like this before. He hated crying but now he felt like it was okay and maybe things would work out. He felt pain but knew he could make it. Soon Kakashi felt his tears and pain leave him. He knew it'd be back the pain never left him for long. But even temporary was enough for Kakashi. Shizune continued to stroke his back. Kakashi realized he was on top of her. He had no idea when that happened. She was stroking his back and hair and didn't seem to mind.

Kakashi slowly removed his head from her chest and wrapped his arm around him pulling her in to him.  
"Thank you Shizune." He muttered. Shizune looked up at him with worry in her eyes.  
"Kakashi I don't know what has happened to you but I can't stand to see you like that." She said. Kakashi stared down at her. "I'm sorry." He said. "I feel really better now I promise. I guess everyone needs to cry every now and then." Shizune gave him a small smile. "Well I don't mind." She said. "I get it completely. I'm here Kakashi for you." Kakashi smiled looking up at the ceiling. He was glad to have met Shizune. He felt hope. That's all that mattered to him.

"Thanks for putting up with that." He said. "I know you didn't want to watch that." Shizune shook her head. "It's better that you let it out anyways." She said. "I don't mind it." Kakashi smiled at her.  
"Thanks." He said. "You can leave if you want." He didn't want her to but he didn't want her to think she had to stay. Shizune shook her head. "I want to stay…" She said. "If that's okay with you." She said. Kakashi smiled and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him.

"I'd rather you stay." He said. Shizune smiled and closed her eyes burying her face in Kakashi's chest. Kakashi smiled then slowly closed his eyes falling asleep. Shizune felt herself slip asleep as well glad to have finally gotten Kakashi to step closer to her and let her in a little more.

Shizune woke up the next morning to feel herself on something warm and comfortable. She opened her eyes to see herself on Kakashi's chest. She blushed remembering last night. She smiled softly burying herself into his chest further. She was happy to know Kakashi was slowly letting her in. She didn't want to get up but decided that since Kakashi had a long mission he would be hungry. She slow un wrapped Kakashi's arm from around her. She sat up then stifled a yawn stretching out her limbs. She smiled at Kakashi then leaned down and kissed his clothed cheek.

She stood up and left the room quietly. She went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She found some eggs and bacon and took them out. She grabbed a pan and began to fry the bacon and scramble the eggs soon a smell of delicious food hit her nose then the door opened and she turned around to see Kakashi walking in. He smiled at her pulling a shirt over his head pushing his arms through the arm holes.

"Moring Shizune." He said. "That smells great." Shizune smiled. "I figured you'd be hungry." She said. "So I made some eggs and bacon." Kakashi nodded. "Smells great." He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her. She blushed but accepted the hug.

"Thanks Shizune." He said. "You sleep okay?" He added. Shizune smiled tightening her arms around him. "Yeah I did." She said. "Think we can do something today?" Kakashi nodded against her shoulder.  
"Why not?" He said. "Could be fun." He pulled away from her and sat down pulling out a book and began to read. Shizune saw the cover it read, "The Way a Shinobi Should Die". Shizune raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She turned back to the stove and continued to watch the eggs and bacon. She grabbed some plates then put some food on her plate then Kakashi's she passed him his plate and a fork.

"Thanks Shizune." He said. Shizune sat down not bothering to look up. She knew Kakashi would pull a trick to make sure she didn't see his face. Kakashi looked at her smirking. He knew she would give up on seeing his face. It was kind of funny to him. He planned on showing her. He knew that much. He didn't mind her seeing. But he'd wait a little while before he'd show her.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked. Shizune looked at him. "Well actually I wanted to see how strong you were." She said with a sudden smirk. Kakashi grinned. "You sure a medical nin can keep up." Shizune smirked. "Don't sell me short Kakashi." She said. "You'll regret it." Kakashi laughed. "Like I'd be that foolish." He said. "I never let down my guard. I'll take you to the training ground. The loser buys lunch." He said. Shizune smiled. "Well looks like I get to pick where we're eating." Kakashi grinned. "Oh don't be so sure."

Kakashi was glad they we're friends he could forget about the harder part and go have fun. He could except help. He was glad to have her with him.

Chapter end

Well next chapter and chapters after I'm going to make them longer from now on. I know I didn't do this time but it's been so long that I wrote for this I have to remember where I want the story to go. I hope you enjoyed. I'm going to finish this story I promise. I'm okay I'm no longer hurt. I really appreciate the continued support so I really owe you guys. Thanks. But I hope you enjoy. Well later but I hope you review I really like reading those well later guys I'm really sorry for the wait.


	7. Update

To be honest I owe each and everyone of you the sincerest of apologies to be honest it's been over two years since i've updated anything. And a lot happened in my life where i lost the will to write. I made another account recently to practice writing and get better. And i did i think i'm a better writer now. I'm sorry i took so long i really am. To be honest idk how many of you will read this or not. If you'll still read fanfiction or whatever. But i will continue it. I cant promise it'll be soon because i still have a lot on my plate. Believe or not i've been busy with my life.

You'll have an update at some point wether its sooner or later. Thank you all for the continued support. The Black Fang, Not the Only One, and In the Darkness, will be continued and i plan to move my other current stories from my new account to this one. I'm writing a red hood story batman character in case no one knows and another Naruto. The account is FireSharingan359. My stories will be transfered.

I again i apologize for taking forever but with everything that happened i didn't have a will to write but recent events and new friends have put the old edge back in me. So i hope you'll stick around. Ill be working on the new chapters as we speak. Thank you all. Till next chapters. Thank you for the supports even if i feel like i dont deserve them i appreciate it. Later.


End file.
